No todo lo que brilla es oro OS
by Thomas200029
Summary: La navidad a veces no es como uno se lo planea.


Si, se que la Navidad pasó antes pero es que hasta ahora tengo y tuve el tiempo de escribir esta historia y no quería dejarla y mejor escribirla ahora, espero que comprendan.

Todos hemos pensado alguna vez que la navidad es una época fantástica para los amantes de la fantasía. Nieve, regalos, armonía y muchas cosas más define el sinónimo de la navidad. Muchas personas se reúnen en estas fechas para decirle a sus seres queridos que los aman...

—¡NO!. ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO!.

Bueno, quizás algunos no...

—Dawn, sabes muy bien que nos invitaron y es mejor que vayamos a esa fiesta de noche buena con los demás. Además esto sería muy buenos para los chicos. Tú sabes muy bien que últimamente han estado muy triste con lo de nuestras peleas de hace poco tiempo. -mientras lo perseguía hacia su cuarto de un hogar muy bien construida de grandes extensiones. Digamos para vivir bien se podría decir.

—Sabes muy bien por la razón por la que estoy así Ash Ketchum. —se notaba a simple vista es que la joven se encontraba sumamente enojada, malhumorada o como se diga.

—¡Es que no me dejas explicarte!. —siempre se llevaba la mano a la cabeza de el por lo tonta que a veces su esposa era en diversas situaciones.

—¡No hay de que explicar!. —respondía un alto tono.

—¡Esta bien!. Solo te pido que una vez en tu vida reacciones por algo bueno y te pido calmado que nos acompañes a mi y a los niños a la cena que Clemont nos invitó. Llegaran los demás chicos a esa reunión. No te lo pido que le hagas por mí Dawn, hazlo por ellos. —pero alguien, digo, algunos seres pequeños de aproximadamente uno años estaban oyendo aquella discusión.

—Entonces veo que aún están peleados esos dos. —respondía un niño. —Awny ¿qué ocurre ahora? No me digas que de nuevo estas llorando. —se notaba que había visto a la niña en esa situación.

—Es que... Papá y mamá. —pero unas pequeñas lágrimas se caían de aquella niña de cabellos azul oscuro. —están...Peleando de nuevo.

—Se que sufres al verlos pelear y pelear todos los días. Cuando papá llega de trabajar en la meseta al atardecer y empezando la cena mamá lo mira con rencor y ahí sucede todo. Por eso estoy tan flaco —lloraba comicamente. —por que cierta hermana me obliga a retirarme de la mesa para dejarlo pelear.

—Bueno es para no hacerlos con algo de molestia a ellos. —pero un crujido de adentro del cuarto se escuchó haciendo que la niña brincara del susto.

—Pero míralo por el lado amable Awny. ¡Tendremos más regalos!. —sonreia el niño dejando algo confundida a su hermana. —dos regalos para Navidad para cada quien. Dos regalos para nuestros cumpleaños para cada uno. Y nos darán dos cuando el escritor termine el de "El regreso e ida de un nuevo corazón". —sonreia el chico aún.

—Eres algo tonto Dash. —solamente se limitaba a verlo con algo de vergüenza.

—¡Dash!. —se escuchaba una voz de alguien que provenía de aquella habitación.

—¡Es papá!. —decia en voz baja. —Awny, regresa a nuestra habitación porque si no pensara que estábamos espiandolos de nuevo. —haciendo que la niña se fuera a su habitación. —tocaba el chico la puerta y lentamente abría la puerta del cuarto y con pasos lentos cerraba la puerta y miraba a Ash que lo había llamado con anterioridad. —¿alguna cosa papá?.

—Solo te llamaba para decirte si tú y tu hermana están listos para ir a la casa de Clemont.

—Todo en orden y listos para zarpar señor. —saludaba como un capitán.

—Está bien hijo. —acicalaba el cabello del chico y le sonreía. —¿y tu hermana? Pensaba que estaría en estos momentos contigo Dash.

—Ella está en el cuarto preparando las últimas cosas. La llamaré y los estaremos esperando en la sala. Perdón. Mamá ¿iras con nosotros?. —el sabía que su madre no iria de todas formas así que sólo lo hacía por su hermana que se notaba que era la que más sufría por estas peleas.

—Iré con ustedes. Su padre me convenció de ir. Pero sólo por un rato ya que estaré viajando a Alola está misma tarde ya que quiero pasarme un tiempo a solas sin rencores hijo. —se acercaba a su hijo. —sabes que te amo a ti y a tu hermana, pero creo que entiendes lo que tu padre y yo estamos pasando ahora.

—Entiendo, si decides irte en medio de la fiesta lo entenderé pero la que veo que la pasará mal es Awny. Pero tratare que entienda la situación. Vamos. —se alejaba de ese lugar y llamaba a su hermana y rápidamente bajaban a la sala. Pero antes..

—Viste que el chico también está afectado Dawn. No me gusta verlos así. Son muy jóvenes para pasar por esto.

—Si estuvieras consciente de tus actos no estaríamos pasando esto. —se daba sus últimos arreglos Dawn y después irían con sus hijos.

Por mientras en el auto.

—No sabía que el tío Clemont se mudaria a Sinnoh papá. —le decía la niña desde la parte trasera del auto.

—Es que por el trabajo que tenía. Tuvo que venir aqui. No se muy bien pero es que su compañía se extendió hasta Ciudad Snowpoint (es en donde viven).

—Entiendo papá. Muchas gracias. —sonreia la niña. Pero miraba a su hermano. —Dash, ¿sucede algo?.

—No, nada. Solo que se me olvidó mis videojuegos para jugar por mientras en los momentos que esté aburrido. Pero creo que papá no querrá regresar a buscarlos ya que estamos a punto de llegar.

—Escucho tu sarcasmo Dash. —sonreia el padre. —yo de pequeño era así con tu abuela pero no era por los videojuegos si no porque no me dejaba jugar afuera con mis amigos, entenderás que aún no poseía ningún Pokémon así como ustedes porque aún tenía unos 9 años. Recuerden que ahora la política permite darle Pokémon a cada quien hasta que tengan 11 años.

—Yo tuve a mi primer Pokémon a los diez años. —sacando una pokeball. —Piplup fue mi primer compañero. Así como su padre fue mi primer compañero de viaje. —empezaba a sonreír Dawn mirando a Ash haciendo que Awny se empezara a ilusionar mirándola pensando que al final un milagro de Navidad se encontrara pero para su desdicha su cara cambió al recordar algo por parte de Ash haciendo que mirara por parte de la ventana. Mala noticia para Awny.

—El tuyo fue Pikachu ¿cierto?. —mientras que el Pokémon se cambiaba de los pies de Ash al de los niños y empezaba a jugar con ellos. El Pokémon al ver el rostro de la niña de tristeza hizo que fuera con ella para jugar, Dash al ver esto estaba celoso pero recordó lo que su hermana pasaba así que la dejó que jugará.

—Por supuesto. Lo recibí en el lugar en donde nací. Es como el hermano y mejor amigo que cualquiera quiere tener. —el auto aún corría en la basta nieve de Ciudad Snowpoint. —tenía mucho tiempo que no pasaba la navidad con los seres más queridos.

—Madre. Al menos puedes fingir estar feliz. —Awny bajaba la cabeza y Pikachu que estaba en sus piernas notaba la tristeza y fue con Dawn que ha pesar de esta pelea con Ash aún con Pikachu tenía la comunicación con la que siempre estaba.

—Entiendo amigo. —y miraba a la parte de atrás del auto. —descuida hija. Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

El tiempo pasaba y el tráfico de aquella ciudad en la punta de la montaña del monte Coronet. Los niños se ilusionaban al ver el paisaje que adornaban las calles y en su parte Dawn les explicaba a sus hijos como había cambiado la ciudad al paso del tiempo cuando ella viajaba con su padre. En momentos reían ya que le decía que Ash en diversas ocasiones siempre perdía en los concursos de hacer hombres de nieve. Pero el viaje había acabado.

—Por fin llegamos. Aún no entiendo porque Clemont hizo su casa a 10 kilómetros fuera de la ciudad. Aunque esté cerca es algo que en mi parte ya no estoy acostumbrado a vivir en el campo como lo hacía antes con mi madre. —mientras que bajaba del auto y abría las puertas a Dawn y a sus hijos.

—¡Oigan! ¡Esperen!. —llamaba la atención Dawn pero ninguno de los niños les prestaba atención a la señora.

—Dejalos así Dawn no ocurre nada malo que estén un tiempo solos ya que están con personas que conocemos muy bien además ellos son tranquilos. O eso creo. —empezaba a cerrar la cabina del carro. —que tal si nosotros. —acercandose a Dawn. —hacemos otras cosas. —intentando besar a la chica pero estaba algo nerviosa. Sonrojada mejor dicho.

—C-Creo que es mejor ir con ellos Ash. —se zafaba de la situación Dawn. E iba caminando a la puerta. —no hagas las cosas más difíciles. —y entraba a la posada.

—Si sólo entendiera lo que pasó no pasaríamos sobre esto. —se decía así mismo el chico.

—¡Hola tío Clemont!. —hablaba Awny y se iba corriendo a abrazar al joven.

—Me alegro que hayan venido chicos... —pero veía a alguien a lado de ellos. —no me imaginaba que vinieras igual Dawn.

—Solo vine por una hora ya que los chicos estaban algo dispuesto que yo estuviera aquí. Para que no esten algo deprimidos. Además, ¿ya llegaron los demás?.

—May, Serena, Brock, Cilan llegaron hace poco tiempo. Iris dijo que se le dificultaba llegar hasta acá porque Dragonite estaba algo enfermo por la contienda que ganó en su defensa del campeonato de Unova así que decidió ir a donde su abuela está ya que ella es según Iris una experta en dragones. Pero dice que no nos rechazó, sólo que no pudo venir. Sobre todo. ¿y Ash?.

—Aqui estoy, sólo que traía las cosas de los niños. Es decir ¿dónde están ese par?. —dudaba el chico.

—Todo es tan hermoso. Adoro ver caer todas esas bolitas blancas desde el cielo.

—Es solo nieve Brock. —respondia Awny que estaba con Brock y Dash viendo por la ventana nevar.

—Bueno, es igual que ver una cabeza con caspa. —decia Brock.

—¡Hola niños!. —decia desde otro lado de esa sala.

—¡Serena!. —e iban los dos a abrazarla. —espera. —dudaba Dash. —¿no estabas en Kalos haciendo presentaciones?.

—Solo lo dije para que los paparazzis dejarán de seguirme. Ya sabes cómo es el mundo del espectáculo. Además quería pasar tiempo con mis amigos que me ayudaron a llegar hasta estos estándares. —pero miraba a la puerta. —y sus padres ¿donde están?.

—Seguramente están peleando como siempre. —bajaba la mirada Awny.

—Mira.—le tomaba las manos a la niña. —se que es difícil ver a sus padre pelear todos los días. Es doloroso porque yo también lo ví cuando era pequeña. Así como ustedes dos. En cambio ellos siempre me decían que no debía preocuparme ya que siempre estarían conmigo apoyándome, eso es cierto. A pesar de que ya no vivía con mi papá. El siempre estaba pendiente de mi. Me llevaba dos veces a la semana al parque a jugar...

—Y sobre todo te dan regalos los dos para tus cumpleaños. —interrumpia Dash.

—Si...Eso...—sonreia Serena. —Espera eso no quería decir...

—Damas y caballeros me permiten su atención. No solo se ilumina el árbol de Navidad, si no por primera vez nos reunimos para celebrar esta felicidad con muchos de nuestros amigos. Hijos presentes de un matrimonio que salió aquí de nosotros. Ash y Dawn, felicidades. Brock, hazme el favor de encender el árbol de Navidad. —señalaba Clemont.

—Con gusto Clemont. Gente aquí presente. Admiren está obra de arte. —iba a encender las luces pero Clemont le señalaba que aún no.

—Solo quería decir algunas palabras que conmemore esta celebración. Durante esta época tan especial...

—¿Es un discurso largo? Tengo que ir de compras. —sonreia Serena.

—Feliz Navidad. ¿Asi está bien?.

—¡Perfecto!.. —sonreía Serena mientras se iba con los demás que miraban el árbol de Navidad que estaba en la sala principal en donde todos estaban reunidos en un solo punto específico.

—¡Ahora Brock!.

—¡Admiren! —mientras oprimía un botón rojo y decenas, miles de focos luminosos empezaban a encenderse y alumbraban todo el árbol de Navidad que estaban ahí. Además de adornos que colgaban por todo el lugar. Todos con una sólo expresión. —¡Wow!.

—¡Wow! ¡Debes de haber utilizado un millón de bombillas Brock!. —sonreia Dash mientras veía el árbol.

—¡Por cada novecientos noventa y nueve mil novecientos noventa y nueve bombillas! Te dan una...Gratis. —sonreía Brock.

—¡Oye! Esta bombilla no está encendida. —y se iba a donde estaba esta.

—¡No Awny! ¡No toques eso! ¡Podrias causar... —de repente las luces se apagan y también de la ciudad. —un apagón.

Después de una serie de regaños por parte de ambos padres de Awny, llegaron de acuerdo cuando le pidió disculpas a Clemont por su actuación que hizo con anterioridad así que ayudó a Brock a desprender unos cables y nuevamente las luces se encendieron. Además una gran ayuda fue que Clemont tenía un recipiente de electricidad que aunque no se pudiera reparar. Ellos aún tendrían electricidad. Pero antes.

—¡Hora de repartir los papeles para decidir quién será su santa secreto!. —exclamaba May.

—Bueno, será algo divertido ¿no crees Dawn? ¿Dawn?. —pero Ash notaba que la chica no estaba.

—Mamá fue a la habitación que nos asignó el tio Clemont —daba la respuesta a la duda de Ash su hijo Dash.

—Iré a ver qué hay con ella.

—¡Nosotros iremos igual!. —y todos se iban a su recámara.

—Por mientras que ellos no están con nosotros May, yo empezaré. Espero que este año me toque a mi mismo para regalarme unas piezas de una máquina que espero crear para que distribuya nieve en lugares que nunca nieva y las personas disfruten de estas épocas.

—Es muy lindo de ti Clemont. —sonreia May. —al menos tu si recibiste algo bueno el año pasado. Mi familia hizo la fiesta y yo estuve presente. Y lo que me regalaron fue una radio. Y después en mi cumpleaños la antena para mi radio.

—Espero que este año te vaya bien. —y abría el pequeño papel para saber quién era la persona que tenía que regalarle algo. —¡pero a mi no!. Pero bueno, si Serena te toca. Ya sabes que una celebridad gana un buen de dinero. Así que. Suerte. Iré con Cilan para el asunto de la cena de Navidad.

—La suerte no tiene nada que ver. —sonreia maléfica pero a la vez linda May y cambiaba la cesta de papel por otra que decía en todas su nombre y se dirigía con Serena que estaba platicando con Misty que recién había llegado a la reunión. —hola Misty, Serena. ¿ya sabes a quién le serás su santa secreto?.

—No, pero eso significa ¡Más compras!. —sonreía Serena y elegía un papelito de aquellos.

—Y bueno May. ¿Quién es?. —sonreía pícara como que no sabía May de quién era.

—Es...Secreto. —se guardaba el papelito en su sostén. Se empezó a alejar de donde estaban ellas pero había regresado de nuevo. —May. ¿Cuál es tu piedra de nacimiento?.

—¡Los diamantes!...O...¡Un yate!. —le respondía May y Misty las miraba de una forma tan rara.

—¡Entiendo!. —se empezaba a alejar Serena y se iba a donde estaba Clemont. —oye ¿Y los demás? Digo, Ash y los niños.

—Quizá estén en su cuarto. —decía Clemont mientras acomodaba algo en las mesas de adornos.

—Oye Clemont. Se que esto no me concierne pero y ¿Tu hijo?. Pensé que estaría con nosotros.

—Korr quiso pasar la Navidad con su abuelo ya que él había preparado algunas cosas con su familia. Me habían invitado pasar tiempo de calidad con ellos pero... —al momento iba a decir algo sobre porque estaba ahí. Pero decide cambiar de tema. —no me esperaba verte por aquí Serena. —esto fue notado por la chica.

—¿Qué me ocultas Clemont?. —ella lo empezaba a mirar de forma extraña. —Se que desde estuvimos juntos hace 5 años. Antes que conocieras más a fondo a Korrina y de ahí está tu hijo de 2 años. Nos peleamos por mi situación. Te dije que estoy arrepentida de haberte dejado aislado por mi fama. Pero ahora ya no puedo hacer nada. —de momento Serena daba una sonrisa sincera. —me alegro que ahora estás feliz con ella. Y de ahí salió un niño hermoso. Te digo porque ya lo conozco y según el soy como su tía así como la parejita de Dash y Awny —empezaba a reír Serena. —pero esto no significa que al paso de los años aún no me tengas la confianza como lo teníamos cuando conocíamos a Ash en Kalos. —te pronto un abrazo de Clemont que se notaba que estaba siendo muy amable con ella.

—Gracias Serena por todo esto. Se que fue difícil para mí ese tiempo pero desde que salí y me casé se me olvidó sobre eso pero es bueno saber viniendo de ti. Pero la verdad es que...No puedo decirlo exactamente. Es que prometí no decirle a nadie, espero que me entiendas con cautela.

—Descuida. Te entiendo de verdad Clemont. Te ayudaré para que no pienses mal de mí. Además no quiero que sea un desastre como en la fiesta de Viola por su aniversario. —empezaban a compartir risas. Digamos que se llevaban muy bien.

Pero por otro lado. Digamos que hay muchas cosas.

—No pensaba que te fueras tan rápido de nosotros mamá. —era su hija Awny que la miraba como todo el día.

—Me acaba de llegar un mensaje que tengo que ir antes posible ya que se adelantó el vuelo. Quería pasar tiempo con ustedes pero no quiero pasar a perder esta oportunidad.

—Pero pensaba que estaríamos más tiempo como en familia. —pero Ash tendía sus manos en los hombros de la niña mientras que está miraba a su madre.

—Se que es difícil para ti cielo. Pero descuida. Será bueno que pases tiempo de calidad con tu padre y sus amigos. Que se llevarán muy bien. Ellos los vieron crecer fortuitamente.

—¡Qué va! Te vas al club de celosas constipadas a Hoenn.—reclamaba Dash.

—No es cierto. Es...En Alola...Y es club de mujeres solteras sin maridos que la hagan enojar por un engaño barato. —y miraba a Ash. —cuidalos por favor Ash.

—Sabes muy bien que eso no necesito oírlo para darme cuenta. Te hiciste cargo de ellos mientras que trabajaba y yo cuando ibas a tu presentaciones cada dos meses. Así que soy capaz de cuidarlos a ambos.

—Eso es ment...—pero en ese momento Ash cuidadosamente le daba a Dash un billete de 500 haciendo callar al chico. —no te preocupes que estaremos muy bien. —haciendo que todos sonriesan.

—Sólo quería pedirte un favor Ash.

—Te escucho Dawn.

—Es que si me podrías llevar al aeropuerto de la ciudad. Se que te incomodará pero solo quería pedirte ese favor.

—Descuida. Te llevaré. Vengan niños. —poco a poco todos bajaban las escaleras.

Mientras que bajaban esas escaleras con la ayuda de Ash para cargar el equipaje de Dawn y al momento de pasar por el corredor que conducía a la sala principal, Cilan los encontraba y de notaba que estaba dispuesto a preguntar por aquellas maletas.

—Pensaba que se quedaría más tiempo.

—Es solo Dawn que tomará un vuelo. —explicaba Ash al chico de cabellos verdes pero después llegaba Brock que traia en sus manos una bebida algo similar en esas fiestas.

—Eso será exactamente imposible.

—Porque lo dices Brock. —esta vez preguntaba Dawn.

—Es que estábamos viendo las noticias ya saben que ahora la gente está algo más rara de costumbre por todo esto. —mencionaba Misty que estaba acompañando a Brock. —e informaron que el aeropuerto cerró sus puertas ya que se pronosticó a última estancia una gran nevada y eso hizo que se cancelaran todos los vuelos disponibles. Pero descuida Dawn. Si tienes el boleto comprado. Se te devolverá el dinero o el viaje estará disponible a cualquier lado del mundo sumamente gratis.

—Oh vaya. Con las ganas que tenía de ir a esas vacaciones calorosas. Bebiendo una un agua de frutas frescas...Y observando a lo lejos...A los...Hombres...En traje de baño...Y músculosos... —la voz de Dawn cada vez estaba cambiando. —con ganas de que me agarrasen y...

—¡Dawn!. —alguien gritaba y específicamente era Ash. —¡Goloosa!. —haciendo que todos rieran.

—Por ahora le aconsejo que dejen sus cosas de nuevo en su recámara y que vengan para seguir contando las cosas. Ya sabes la tradición Ash. —decía Misty.

—¿Cuál tradición?. —decia Dash.

—Misty y Brock cuando viajabamos juntos. Varias veces regresabamos osea nos tomábamos un tiempo libre a las cosas que hacíamos. Ir a gimnasios y todo eso para festejar esta época y hubo una costumbre de ella que era contar anécdotas de tu vida osea. Información. Situaciones, cosas que te alegran. —mencionaba Ash.

—¿Ella?. —decia Cilan.

—Mi madre. Que está en Arceus en su santa Gloria.

—¡¿Está muerta?! —se alteraban todos.

—¡No está muerta!. Así se llama el hotel en ciudad Verde en donde ella trabaja como administradora. Pero bueno, solamente iré con Dawn a llevar sus cosas ¿Verdad?.

—No tengo nada más que hacer así que lo normal es que llevemos las cosas. Venga, te acompaño. —empezaba a subir las escaleras.

—Por que suben por ahí. Aquí está el elevador. —Brock apretaba un botón haciendo que una puerta se asomase haciendo que los chicos discutieran que porque no dijeron eso antes y así no sufririan los 80 escalones que tenían que subir para llegar a su situación.

Ya habían subido los dos hacia aquella habitación. Ash por su parte empezaba a dejar el equipaje de Dawn en la parte derecha del rincón deñ lugar. Se notaba que el quería decir algo.

—Sabes que. Se que no quieres tener nada conmigo desde que nos peleamos hace un mes. A mi me ha sido difícil de verdad, yo te quiero demasiado.

—Si tanto me quieres ¡¿Porqué me engañaste?!. —se notaba que unas cristalinas lágrimas brotaban de aquella chica. —Acaso ya no te sirvo. Por eso me botaste. —se tapaba aquellas manos para detener sus lágrimas y así además hacer que Ash no notara que lloraba con exceso. Pero definitivamente el joven si se había dado cuenta.

—Tu nunca me dejaste explicarte. Es una larga explicación. Pero cuando lo intento, siempre me detienes Dawn. —le daba un pañuelo para que se secase las lágrimas y ella aceptaba. —solamente te quiero decir algo. Se que estamos peleados por esto, pero no significa que por nosotros los niños sufran estas cosas Dawn.

—Tienes razón. —se levantaba del borde la cama en donde ella estaba sentada.—haremos una pequeña tregua solo por los niños. —la chica se abalanzaba a Ash para abrazarlo. —pero al momento de que estaban distraídos los dos unos pequeños niños, pero sobre todo una niña empezaba a abrir la puerta de la habitación y miraba que sus padres estaban abrazados. Y rápidamente sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, cerraba la puerta.

—¡¿Notaste eso Dash?!. —sonreia la niña.

—Se ve que solo es un abrazo de amigos Awny, no pienses cosas malas.

—Si, pero sucede estos conceptos en las películas, en los fanfics. Ahora sólo son abrazos, después vienen de nuevo aquellos besos que se daban a cada rato. Después vienen esos besos candentes y después el lemon. —sonreia Awny y recibe un golpe de Dash. —¡oye!.

—¿¡Qué demonios piensas!?. —y después rodeaba el cuello de su hermana con su brazo izquierdo recostandolo en el hombro de esta. —mira, escucha a tu hermano mayor y más guapo del mundo, eso de que mis padres estén juntos de nuevo, si me gusta que pasara pero eso significa que se haga un milagro más grande del mundo.

—Estamos hablando de la navidad. ¡Aqui hay milagros!. ¡Mira en Wikipedia todos las películas que se hacen basándose en los milagros de Navidad! ¡Mira! ¡Saboreeaaate de conocimiento Dash! ¡Saboreeeaaaate de conocimiento! —le restregaba el celular de ella en la cara del chico.

—Mira, el fanfic de "El regreso e ida de un nuevo corazón" cuando se actualice eso será un verdadero milagro que pase Awny. El tonto de Tho no actualiza, es más. Es más posible que pase lo de nuestros padres que esa actualización.

—Bueno, pero me ayudarás que eso pase hermano. —hablaba la niña.

—Creo que mi papá te daño cuando te dejó caer de Charizard cuando tenías 2 años. —decía avergonzado de su hermana.

—¿Que hacen aquí? ¿Y sus papás?. —subía por el ascensor y miraba a los chicos May. Estos le señalaron que estaban los dos adentros. Decidió entrar a verlos. —Chicos. Los demás me mandaron a buscarlos para que hagamos eso de que dices que hacías con tu madre. Les parece una buena idea y suponemos que es mejor que nos acompañasen ustedes.

—Ahorita vamos. —y se iba con May y los chicos.

Bajaron por aquel ascensor y los demás estaban sentados en varios sofás de la sala principal. De dirigieron a sentarse con los demás y empezaban a hablar anécdotas como era así la tradición. Se habló de los hijos de Brock con Misty que todos se quedaron sorprendidos como fue que se llevara su relación con el paso del tiempo y explicaron de la situación porque habían dejado a sus dos hijos con la madre de Brock por parte de un castigo por casi matar de un susto a la madre de Misty. Por otra parte felicitaban a May que se había comprometido con un chico de Hoenn que además era coordinador. Ahora era tiempo de la familia Ketchum Berlitz.

—¡Vamos papá! Cuenta como fue el primer flechazo hacia mamá. —decia Awny.

—Mi primera impresión hacia su mamá fue cuando concursaba. Digamos que a la edad de ustedes pensaba que era algo normal ese sentimiento hacia alguien. Al verla danzar. Ayudarme a cuidar a mis Pokémon, su madre hizo que fueran de las pocas cosas que me hizo enamorarme de ella cuando hubo una reunión de amigos que May organizó hace 10 años. Yo tuve más confianza con ella y le decia las cosas que me pasaban a menudo. Como cuando terminé con una chica que conocí en unos de mis viajes por Alola, se llama Lillie, al principio era algo tímida pero también tuvo algo conmigo, fue mi primera novia, solo que por cosas de su familia tuve que alejarse de donde estaba y la comunicación que teníamos se fue al vacío Así que le propuse que platicaramos un día porque necesitaba un consejo, después y bueno, así pasó a una cita, varios días nos reuniamos para charlar. Hasta que de la nada besé a tu madre y le propuse que fuera mi pareja. Teníamos solo 22 años.

—¿Y tu mamá? —hablaba Dash. —mi papá ya habló y quiero saber ahora tu punto de vista.

—Es casi lo mismo solo que al principio pero mi idea era ver al otro chico que Ash había retado a una batalla pero tú padre se me atravesaba en el camino. Pero sin duda fue algo especial conocerlo y saber cosas más de él. Le agradezco la confianza...Cosa que se perdió al paso del tiempo. —su tono de interrogante se daba a conocer.

—Les propongo algo para que este ambiente cambia por completo. Ash, Dawn, les reto a una batalla para recordar los tiempos de antaños. ¿Qué dicen? —decía Brock. —May y yo.

—A mi me parece bien, solo que si Dawn acepta.

—Bueno, no he peleado desde hace tiempo. Así que es hora de volver a los viejos tiempos de batallas.

—Será bueno recordar tus estrategias Dawn. —se levantaba del sillón. —chicos, quédense con Pikachu. Tengo a alguien que será bueno que se desempeñe en esto.

Después se dirigieron a una especie de cancha de suelo firme dentro de una cápsula que Clemont tenía en la parte trasera de aquella casa. Solamente era necesario poner las huellas dactilares del científico para que se abriera y dejara ver el estadio. Los chicos les preguntaron porque lo había construido y el sólo dijo que en distintas ocasiones entrena ya que varios chicos los reta a batallas y quiere ponerse en prueba. Las dos parejas se habían puesto en los dos lados de la cancha y empezaba la batalla. En resumen la batalla se daba en fase. Todos no se imaginaban que Ash había presentado a un Pokémon de otro lado del mundo, ni en Alola se había visto solo dijo que es de un lugar muy lejos, y era de tipo Fuego/Planta.

Los ataques se daban. Dawn había mandado a Gardevoir, producto de un regalo de su madre cuando era solo un Kirlia. Brock por su parte mandaba a Forrestress que había regresado con el, y Serena estaba con Milotic.

Era centellas que se producían, choques y más choques por ataques de todos los Pokémon. Pero la suerte de todos era que como que Dawn y Ash se empezaban a olvidar de su pleito que tenían desde hace un tiempo y Gardevoir mandaba una bola sombra y el Pokémon de Ash se subía a esta como si estuviera volando encima de ella. Por su parte dicho Pokémon hacia explotar el ataque para impulsarse y así hacer un ataque que según Ash se nombra Neblina de Fuego y era como diminutos fragmentos de brasas que al contacto explotaban y mandaba señales de comunicación para que se uniera a la explosión. Era un ataque poderoso y agotador que al momento hacia que Forrestress y Milotic quedarán debilitados. Pero para los ojos de estos era que dejaba una nebulosa hermosa que con el paso del tiempo era como si confeti de cenizas cayeran en ellos.

Los demás que miraban el acto estaban asombrados. Pero alguien escuchaba que golpeaban la puerta central del hogar.

—¿Escuchan? —decia Awny. —parece que llaman a la puerta.

—Ire yo —decía Dash y se alejaba de todos los demás dirigiéndose a la puerta. —¡Ya voy! —y abria la puerta del hogar.

—Buenas noches muchacho, es que mi esposa está embarazada y el camino a la ciudad está bloqueado y solo quería pedirte el favor de pasar la noche aquí ya que...

—¿Sucede algo aquí? —llegaba Clemont con los demás que venían platicando sobre la batalla anterior que tuvieron.

—Es que le mencionaba al chico que mi esposa está embarazada e íbamos a la ciudad pero las calles están bloqueadas por la nevada que hubo y quería pedirle ayudas para darnos asilo.

—Por supuesto, ayudenme con las cosas del señor. —e iban tanto Cilan como Ash a ayudarlo y lo ponían en la mesa aunque ciertamente solo era una pequeña mochila y una bolsa con cosas que no pesaban en lo absoluto. La pareja de futuros padres de sentaban en el sofá de la sala y una pequeña conversación se alzaba.

—Y bueno, como se llaman —preguntaba Misty.

—Mi nombre es José, y el de mi esposa es María, venidos de los laderos del bosque, de que está algo apartado pero es el lugar en donde mi esposa creció y ha decir verdad es muy lindo.

—Mucho gusto. —decian todos y cada uno se presentaba a los nuevos visitantes. Pero alguien notaba que María estaba algo agitada.

—Si gusta podemos ayudarla a subir sus cosas para que descansen porque se nota que usted María que está algo cansada ¿no?. Yo puedo ceder la habitación en donde me estoy quedando. —decía Cilan.

—Tiene razón cariño, es mejor que descanses, los señores tienen razón. —y al final convenció a su esposa a subir. Los chicos se dispondrían ha ayudar a María y empezaba a subir por el ascensor llegando a la habitación de Cilan.

—Bueno, creo que aquí estará cómoda señora. —decia Dash.

—¿Y mi esposo?. —de empezaba a acostar en la cama con ayuda de los chicos.

—Seguro está con los demás ayudándolo a traer algo para que coma. Porque el viaje es algo agotador según los que nos contaron. Pero bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos. —decia Awny y caminaban a la puerta eléctrica de la habitación y la niña apretaba un botón para que se abriera y esperaba unos segundos.

—Abre la puerta Awny. —decia su hermano.

—Eso intento. —y apretaba de nuevo el botón.

—¡AHHHH!. —se escuchaba un quejido de aquella habitación.

—¡Oh no!. —decia Awny. —no me diga lo que estoy pensando señora.

—¡No piensa idiota! Solo está gritando. —regañaba el hermano

—Creo que mi hijo va a nacer. —empezaba a respirar rápidamente la señora.

—¡Apurate Awny!.

—¡Eso intento!. —y rápidamente apretaba el botón de abrir.

—Solo quedar una cosa por hacer. ¡Apartate! —la hacia a un lado y empezaba a calentar como si estuviera antes de correr. Y se tronaba los dedos. —Bueno, aquí voy... —y se acercaba a la puerta. —¡Auxilio! ¡Ayudennos! ¡Saquenos de aquí!. —golpeaba la puerta.

—Eso era su plan. —se decía avergonzada de su hermano.

Por otro lado.

—¿Alguien escucha ruidos de arriba?. —decía Cilan.

—¡Es santa! ¡Fingen que están dormidos!. —y se acostaba rápidamente Brock en el piso haciendo que todos estén algo raro por la escena.

—Creo que esa voces la reconozco...—decía Dawn. —¡Es Awny!.

—Ya lo se, solo fingía...Por los niños. —y se iba con los demás en el ascensor para llegar al cuarto de estos. Llegando a la escena, José intentaba abrir la puerta pero no podía y los demás lo ayudaban pero tampoco podían abrir la puerta.

—¡La puerta está atascada!. —se reclamaba el esposo.

—Quizá hubo corto de sistema, es que me gusta tener con seguridad mi casa. —se disculpaba Clemont.

—Se como es. —decía Cilan. —recuerden que soy amante de la tecnología. —y se iba rápidamente de ahí.

—¿Cómo está María?¿ Esta bien?. —decia May del otro lado.

—¡Dejenme preguntarle! —decia Awny.

—¡AHHH!.

—¡Eso es un nooo!. —respondia Awny.

—Demonios, ¿Cómo podemos ayudarla?.

—Busca cosas, mantas, algo.

—No hay nada. Sólo es una simple habitación. —Decia Dash. —espera creo que puedo abrir la puerta. —hacia presion Dash y de la nada la puerta se abria. —¡Mira! Soy fuerte. —rapidamente Cilan regresaba.

—¡Vamos, ayúdenme!. —decia Clemont.

—Juro...Que nunca...Tendré hijos. —decia Awny y salía de la habitación.

—¡Dawn, Ash, ayúdenos!. —gritaba Clemont. Por su parte José estaba intentando calmar a su esposa.

—¿¡Porque nosotros!?. —respondia Dawn..

—Porque ustedes ya tuvieron un hijo.

—Dos. —decia Ash.

—Mejor. —respondia Clemont.

—¡Lo siento! Pero es que ese día estaba gritando y no tomé notas. Lo mejor es llamar una ambulancia y asunto arreglado. —decia Dawn.

—Las calles siguen bloqueadas, lo mejor es que traten de ayudar. —decia May.

—Bueno, la puerta está abierta, todos felices. —decia Cilan.

—¡AHHHH!. —se escuchaba a María gritar.

—Bueno,...No todos. —rapidamente Ash y Dawn ayudaban a María en el labor del parto. No tomó mucho tiempo para que un lloriqueo se produciera haciendo que una nueva vida esté por vivir en este mundo. Por su parte María se encontraba abrazando a su nuevo hijo.

—No es extraño, Maria y José están viajando a la ciudad. —decia Dash.

—En la noche en la navidad. —seguia Awny.

—Y en el lugar no había posada... —seguia May.

—Que coincidencia...Que pase todo esto. —seguia Brock.

—No le compré el regalo a May... —terminaba Serena y todos les quedaban viendo. —¿qué? Todos dijeron todo lo que era.

—Bueno, no había visto nada hermoso desde que nacieron nuestros dos hijos. —decia Ash.

—Eso es lo mejor de nuestro matrimonio ¿no?. —decia Dawn.

—No se abracen, Awny pensara que se van a reenconciliar. —Dash decía.

—No es cierto. —bajaba por las escaleras la niña hasta llegar al primer escalón de la parte del primer piso de la casa.

—Cariño, se que es difícil pero es que tu no entenderías...—se sentaba Dawn a lado de su hija y la abrazaba.

—¡No es justo que ellos estén juntos en familia en Navidad y nosotros no!. —lloraba en los brazos de su madre.

—No lo entendías. —aconsejaba la madre.

—Yo puedo explicar... —llegaba a escena ni más ni menos que Serena. —yo puedo explicar porque estas peleado con Ash Dawn, y se que lo entenderás.

—Entonces...¡Eres tu con la que Ash se besó!. —dejando a un lado a su hija y se levantaba a enfrentar a Serena pero Ash la detuvo. —¡¿Porqué lo hiciste?! Pensé que éramos amigas. —estaba furiosa Dawn.

—Solo te diré que Ash no tiene la culpa. Soy yo la culpable. El día que te enteraste de todo esto hace un mes fue el día que Ash me citó para pedirme si podría preguntar algo a solas, y eso era para invitarme el día de hoy a la cena de Navidad que el estaba oreganizando para festejar los 10 años desde el día que ustedes se volvieron a encontrar en la organización de May en Hoenn. Solo que unos paparazzis me siguieron y al verme sola decidí abrazar a Ash y besarlo para depistarme de ellos y no se dieran cuenta que estaba en ese lugar, es algo molesto ¿sabes? El no tiene la culpa Dawn, Ash se ama de verdad. Todos los sabemos.

—Es verdad Dawn, yo te amo. —Serena se alejaba de ellos dejando solos a ambos. —desde el día que nos reencontramos hace 10 años. —la chica solamente lo miraba con una sonrisa y pequeñas y cristalinas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, se notaba que el adulto decía la verdad. Ella sólo se acercó para finalmente... Besarlo de nuevo. Haciendo que todos aplaudieran, incluso el recién nacido aplaudía.

—¡Vayamos a festejar todo esto!. —gritaban todos y se dirigían a la mesa para cenar y Ash empezaba a brindar sobre lo que había ocurrido, ya María estaba mejor y decidió solo acompañarlos.

—Si quieres te presento a N Serena, es buen tipo para ti. —decia Cilan.

—¿Enserio? Ash me habló de el, pero sera buena idea. —sonreia la chica.

—Mira, fue más fácil que papá y mamá terminarán de nuevo juntos Awny que actualizaran "El regreso e ida de un nuevo corazón".

—Es cierto Dash, pero por ahora. Es mejor acompañar a todos en esta fiesta... —y los chicos se acercaban a todos y empezaban abrazar a cada uno de ellos dejando en si que al final...

Todos merecen una feliz Navidad, los milagros existen...¿no?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Esperen!. —decia Dawn. —la noticia que que tenía a Ash, y quiero compartir con todos ustedes es que...¡Tendremos otro hijo!. —sonreia Dawn y Ash haciendo que todos les desearan felicitaciones.

—¿En serio? —se alegraba Ash empezando a abrazar a Dawn y besarla de felicidad y ella correspondia todos aquellos besos que Ash les daba.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡OH NO! —decian algo decepcionados y preocupados tanto Dash y Awny.

Fin...


End file.
